1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector, and more particularly to a module connector for interconnecting a module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone are securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, an electrical connector for the camera module, formed in a shape that allows for secure insertion of the camera module, is pre-installed on the printed circuit board. Then, the camera module is inserted into the electrical connector to engage therewith. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the electrical connector.
For example, known as an example of the aforementioned conventional technique is a camera module connector which is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0216996. This connector comprises a metal housing configured by first, second, third and fourth sidewall defining a receiving space therebetween, a pair of insulating housings securely attached to the first and third sidewalls respectively, a plurality of terminals securely attached to said insulating housings, and a pair of metal shield assembled with the insulating housings, respectively. Each insulating housing defines a pair of locking holes and a pair of retention holes beside each locking hole, the metal housing defines a pair of locking tabs corresponding to the locking holes of the insulating housing, and each metal shield defines a pair of retention tabs corresponding to the retention holes of the insulating housing. A plurality of resilient fingers are formed on each sidewall of the metal housing, respectively, and extending into the receiving space. In assembly, the insulating housings are attached on the first and third sidewalls of the metal housing via interference engagement between the locking tabs and the locking holes, then the metal shield are assembled on each insulating housing via interference engagement between the retention tabs of metal shield and the retention holes of the insulating housing. Therefore, the metal housing, the insulating housings, and the metal shields are assembled together.
However, said electrical connector has many members assembled by the interference engagement. Therefore, it is apt to fall apart in the course of use, and further the electrical connection may be unstable.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved shielded connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.